Big Time Love
by IamPrincessHenderson
Summary: You are datng Logan Henderson but what will happen will change your life!
1. James party

Μy life will be describing with one reason? I was dating Logan ,the famous Logan Henderson from the boyband Big Time 3 have a lot of crazy times together but the most craziest are with his bandmates and of course my also best friends,James Carlos and Kendall.

''Logannn hurry up will be ''i shout Logan,who has been in the bathroom from the past2 was James bithday and as usually we're late baceause Logan's hair.

''I can't stabilization!''he answers you.

''It's live them don for today.''you say to him to help him

''I don't like them look like this.''he answers you again while he cme out from the bathroom.

''No! You are 's adorable,i really love them like this.''you say and kiss his cheek.

''Really?''he ask you with his sexy you know where he is going you just

take your jachet and push him.

''Ok,ok,wait to get the keys.''he say and walk out of your apartment.

Knock,knock.

''Finally,you come.I was thinking that you are not coming.''James say to you while you hugg him and kiss him.

''Happy birthday Jamez''you say and walk to the living room and hugg the rest of the boys and their girlfriends,Jo Camille and of course not a girl for Carlos.

'' have to find you a girl''you say and everyone laugh.''You blew the candles,we are that late?''you ask while gave a death look to just laugh.

''No, 're waiting for you are that late?''James ask.

''Ask your friend there and his hair.''you say point to Logan.

''Yay? Then why you;re late? And dude what happen to your hair?''finally Carlos ask as everyone agreed.

''They're not staying up as usuall.''he say.

''I really love them in this way.''Jo say and smile.

''Anyway,we're going to eat the cake?I'm starving.''Carlos say and rubbed his belly.

''Okay,then go''James answer.

''Guys,goodnight and again happy bithday big-bro.''you are more closer to James and you can tell that you fell him like he is your big brother.

''Thanks,baby-sister.''he say and kissed you.

''And how old are you now? 22 or something.''your last question.

''Haha,you will want.I'm 19.''he say a little annoyed.

''I know stupid.''you say.


	2. The night

We return home , I went to the kitchen to drink water and Logan follow me. He grabbed me by the waist and started kissing my neck.I coyld not resist him so i turn to face him and our lips met.

We knew exactly where to take we started like took me in his arms

and headed to the room,not braking the gently place me to the bed and he was on top of started looking for the edge of my t-shirt,when he finaly managed to find it,he places his warm hands on my broke the kiss for air and look in each other eyes.

''I love you so much (Y/N)''he whispered.

''I love you too Logie''i said back and we kissed he pull off my t-shirt and start unbotomm my belt of my jeans,while i trying to take off his helped me and he undressed himself and he was only in his can see his fully erection.I stopped the kiss and looked down there,i like to watching this and he knew laughed for a then he take off my jeans and with one clip he unzipped my watch my breast and take one in his hands and start to shuck it.I moaned in pleasure while he left my breast and stared left kisses all the way down to my and wet couldn;t anymore and take off my panties,stopped for a while and whispered ''I'm fucking lucky to jave are so beautiful''.I only grinned and reach for his boxers and i took it off.

''Please Logan i can't take it me now''i say.

''You know what nedd to say''he say and winked.

''Please ..please''i say.

''Anything you want baby girl''that's all he said and rhythm was a slow at first but after each hits strengthens.I moaned his name with all my power.

''Yeah baby girl,say who makes you feel like this!''he ordered me.I moaned his name that loud that could hear us all the neighbourhood.I felt something built inside me and the only i know was that i was close.

''Oh..my god.L-llogan i'm so clos-se!''i managed to say.

''I'm right there baby girl.''he said back and i moaned beacause i get off of my wasn;t take time Logan to rich his climax with three four more moaned my name and i feel something warm inside he lie on me.

''I love you so much (y/n)''he said and kissed me.

''i love you too daddy.''i saidback and lie there for a he slowly he came out of me and took me in his storng slepr in each others arms.

Logan's pov.

I wake up next to my beautiful is just so perfect.I sat there and look at her,she is like angel.I kiss her lips she start to move and look up at me.

''Good morning''she say in her deep sleepy voice.

''Good morning babe''i say and kiss her forehead.''You want breakfast?''i ask her,

''Nuh,i'm not about you?''she question.

''Me either.''i stood ther but we interrupted by the bell.I fast dress myself and went down to open the else could me expect this 3 dogs i have for friends?!

''Moring''all say simultaneously.

''Morning''i say bach and they enter the house.

''How are you?''Carlos ask.

''Fine,you?''i say and we sat on the couch.

''Me is (y/n)?''he ask again.

''Right here''she said going down the come and sat on me.''What are you doing so early here?''she ask.

''You don't want us here?''James ask and pretent that he was crying.(Y/N) just pulled the tongue out.

''We want to have a breakfast with you 's thet bad?''Kendall finally speak.

''Of course not''she say.''What do you want to eat?''she ask.

''We buy some pupcakes and smoothies.''Kendall say.

''OK,i'm gonna to cook and some eggs with bacon.''she say.

''Heah!''we all say together.

-After 30 minutes.-

We were at the tsble and eat our breakfast while we have a little conversasion.

''We think that while we have the weekend off we could go for a camp.''James say.

''Everyone?''i ask.

'' four,(y/n),Jo and Camille.''Kendall say.

''That is great.(Y/N) do you want to come?''i ask was to anwer but she just run to the bathroom.I follow her.

Your pov.

I couldn't feel well and the food has a very disgusting was until i feel vomit to rush me.I run to the bathroom and i grabbed my hair and when i finished,i stood up and reach for my i finished i turn and see 2 pair of eyes looking me with confusion.

''What?''i was Logan.

''You are fine? What happen?''he ask.

''Yes,i'm nothing maybe the food it wasn't good.''i say while we walked out of the bathroom.

''It's everything ok?''James ask like a big brother.

''Mmm everything it's ok''i say to just look at me.

''Well we have to go to the studio,Gustavo won't be happy if we be late''Kendall say.

''OK,give me 5 minutes to dress''Logan say and go come close to me and hug

me.

''It's sure everything ok?''he ask once again.

''Why you ask?''i answer with a question.

''I don't know maybe beause you throw up!''he say and look at you.

''Oh my god James i'm fine!Nothing importand ,the foos wasn't good for my stomach.''you say

and get of his arms ovbious know exactly what he mean,maybe you are pregnant.

You have the same feelig but maybe is just your fantacy and his of course.

''I'm ready''Logan shout to the guys.''By baby girl''he say and kiss you.

''By guys''you say and this you run again to the bathroom and repeat your previous you are sure you have to check if you are get ready to go the nearest pharmacy but first you call Jo.

''Hey,what's up?''she ask.

''Jo i need you right you come?Please!''you beg.

''Yeah of course sweatheart.I'm coming now.''she answer you and close the phone.

~10 minutes leter~

knock,knock.

''Hey''i said while i opened the door.

''Hey what heppen?''she ask really confused.

''Inside''i said and grebbed her hand.

''Well?''she ask again.

''i t-think that i might b-be..''the words were too difficult to say.

''What you might be? Oh my god y/n is that i think?''she say and i start to cry.

''Maybe i'm pregnant.''i say between cries.

''Steatheart''she say and hug me tight.

''What i'm going to do?''i say and sat down.

''Well''she start ans sat next to me''First we gonna make sure if you are and if it is prositive something we gonna think''she finish and kiss my cheek.


	3. The big news

''Can you come to the pharmacy with me?''i asked her.

''Of course y/n''she with that we walk out of the house.

-After 20 minutes-

''I can't do this''i say and have the test in my hands.

''Yes you can''Jo say and push me to the bathroom.''I'm right here''and i close the door.

I read the insrtuctions and wai for 5 minutes.5 horrible minutes.

Beep beep.

That it now i'm gonna see if i am going to destroy 2 lifes.I take it in my hands,I took a deep breath and looked down.

_POSITIVE_.

Yeah,i'm going to destry 2 lifes.I walk out the bathroom and i look a confused Jo.

''Well?''she ask.

''Positive''i say and start cry.

''Hey hey don't it sure very difficult for such a young age but you can handle this you are very strong.''she say to comfort me.

''You believe this?''i say and look in her eyes.

''Yes stupid,but you have to tel Logan.''Jo remind me.

''Mmm,oh my god!''is that i only say.

Logan's pov.

''Babe i'm home''i shout when i'm entered the lights was off so maybe y/n was in the bedroom.I souted once agaian no answer,I walked into the bedroom,there she was.

''Sweat,hey you are ok?''i ask and look into her eyes.

''I don't know.''is her only answer.

''Why?What happen?''i questioned.

''Logan i have something to tell you and is importand.''she began.

''Yeah sure waht is?''i said.

''Well today i found that i'm-i'm..''she said and i'm going very confused.

''What are you y/n?Are you ok?''i ask again and take her hands.

''Logan''she say again and take a deep breath.''I'm p-pregnant.''that's last word reapet in my is pregnant.

''Logan please say somethinggg''she cry.

''You are sure?''i ask pretty calm.

''Yes!''she cry and fall in my arms.''What we are going to do?''she ask and i didn't have the answer.

''I don'y know sweet pie.I don't know.''i said.  
''We are too young Logann.I'm only sixteen''she cry more loud.

''I know babe but we can handle ? Can we?''i say and look in her eyes.

''Maybe.''she started to calm down.

''I'm sure we can.''i said.

''So you want to keep it?''sh ask.

''Ehh''i say and pass my hands off my hair.''I maybe emm maybe i want it.''i finally said.

''Really?You want it?''she asked and wiped her tears.

''Aha''i say.''I'm pretty sure we can do this together y/n''i said and with that we slept.

I wake up and y/n wasn't to the bed.I stoop up and went off the room and i saw the light of bathroom on.I walked there and i saw y/n throw upI run and grebbed her hair.

''Are you ok?''i ask her.

''Yes,i'm fine''she say.

''Good''i stay there for a little in quiet.

''Have you regret?''she ask from nowhere.

''Of course not!You?''i say.

''I f you dont then i don't'' she say and smile a little.

''So officially we gonna be parents.''i say happily.

''Yes,why you are so happy?Yu are going to be daddy at are crazy?''she say and giggle.

''No i'm not crazy.I'm happy beacause this happen with you the love of my life and i secretly i want a child.''i say with a grin in my face.

''You are so so so crazy''she said and smile.

''Ok miss you're talk a lot.''i say and hepl her stood up.''we're gonna tell the guys and our parents?''i ask.

''Yeahh,sur-re.''she say a littile scared

''Why are you scared?''i ask.

''My parents reaction.''she say.

''You know something y/n if they don't want it they miss i'm right here with you''i ask to comfort her and i see her face light up.

''ok,then we have to go''she say.

Your's pov.

I'm a little scared about my parents reaction.I don't know howthey gonna was so difficult to said to them that i'm gonna live with Logan on our apartment they agreed but now i don't a pregnant daughet at the age of was too much.

''Ready?''Logan ask.

'' 's go.''i say and he grabbed the car keys.

~15 milutes later.~

We were outside of my parents house.I have to be was beside me and took my hand in hi the my mum opened.

''Y/N Logan what are you doing here?''she say happily to see us.

''We have to talk with you.''i say and walk hug us very tight and we went to the living room and saw me dad.

''Ohh my babe''he i'm definately daddy's girl.

''Well what we have to talk about,but first you want something to drink to eat?''she ask.

''No mum i don't know how you gonna take this but you gonna be grandparents.''ouff i said it.

''Escuse me?''my father ask.

''Is it true sweathert?''my mom very more calm by my dad ask.

''Yes''finally Logan talked.

''Are you mad?''i ask.

''Of course we are y/n''my dad say.

''You are gonna keep it?''my mom ask again.

''Yeah,we want it.''i say and lok at my hands.

''If you want it then it's your decision,yes you are sixeteen but you are a big girl enough for this.''she mun was pregnant with me at 17-18 so it was the understand very well.

''dad you are still mad?''i ask him.

''How can i be mad at my abby girl''he star.''But i'm mad with you youths''he said and pointed to Logan.

''Why you are with him?I was part of this 't blame him''i tell could say that Logan blush and at all conversation he look in his hands.

''But it's ok''my dad spoke again''If you protect her and the baby and of course love her,maybe i will forgive you''he Logan stood up very quicly.

''Of curse i love her with all my heart and i protect her and my baby.''he said braviously.

''ok then''he finally finished,

''Oh my little bay gonna be mom''my mom say and start to cry.

''Please mom stop cry.''i beg her.

''I'm fine.I love you more than anythinh y/n.I;m secretly happy for you.''she say.

''What you mean?''i ask her confused.

''I mean that if you didn't want a baby ,you would be more careful.''she explain.

''True''i say''But we have to leave''i continue.

''Bye sweat and i love you.''they said and you finally leave.

''Ouf they take it pretty good''Logan say.

''My god don't know what weight left on your parents and the boys.''i say.

''Let's go then.''he said and started the we arrives to his parents house he was very scared and he trembled like a fish.

''Logan .''i beg him,Logan just look at his parents open the door they were surpised.

''Logie-bear''she scream.I laughed with nickname.I knew that he talk to him with this nickname but i can say that he is little anniyed with this.

''Momm''he say but she rejected and embraced us.

''What a wonderful visit.''she Presley come down she is only 8 years old and with love with her big brother.

''Logie-logie-logie''she screamwith all her strenght.

''Hey are you?''he hug her.

''I'm fine.y/n wow you so beautiful''she two have an amazing relationship and share the same interests.

''Hey Pres you are more beautiful''you said and kissed her.

''Well what was this visit for?''his dad,Jeff,asked.

''We have something to tell you.''he started.

''What is honey?''his mom asked.

''I will say straightway.Y/n is pregnant.''He managed to say.

''What?''they said together.

''What that means?''Presley asked.

''Mom,dad are you mad?''he asked.

''Honey,how this happen?''his mom asked him.

''You know mom.I don't have yo was a bad moment''he said.

''Are you gonna keep it?''his dad asked.

'I want this baby is mine and y/n.''he said very very happily.

''I don't understand.''Presley asked again.

''Well your brother gonna be you aunt.''his mom explain to her.

''That means they gonna have a baby?''she asked once again.

''Yes''i said to her.

''YEAHHH,i'm gonna be aunt,i'm gonna be aunt''she said and everyone laughed.

''Well,you are mad?''he questioned them.

''A little''his dad ,his mom,stood up and hug me.

''I will be there for everything you want.''she said and placed her hand to your anshow belly.

''Thank you so much''you said.

''Well we have to leave.I'm glad that you are not mad.''Logan say and stood up.

''We are,don't forget it''his dad said.

''You are''his mom told then hugge and kissed did the same and i said goodbyt to Presley.

''I really love you guys.''Presley like sensitive i am i cried.

''Please y/n why are you cry?''she asked and hug me.

''She is like this Pres.''Logan said for me.

''And id hormones.''his mom add.

'I love you too Presley.''i kissed her.

''We have to fo sweat''Logan waved them and leave for the studio.

''Everything roll very good.I'm so happy that they support us''i Logan take my hand to his and kissed it.

''I'm very glad that you are happy babe.''he said''We only left to talk to the guys.''he continue.

''Gustavo and Kelly also''i remerded him.

'Yepp''he arrives tot he studio where the boys were already there.

''Hey why are you late?''Carlos asked.

''And why y/n is here?''Kelly asked.

''Well huys wehave to tell you some big news.''Logan started.

''What it was bro?''Kendall questioned him.

''Well you are going to be uncles''i said to just looking like Carlos come to me and hugged me tight.

''Congratulations y/n''he said gave Logan the ''bro hug'' with Kendall reaped his didn'd talk he just stand there.

''James are you ok?''i asked him sitting beside him.

''I knew it y.n i knew it''he scream.

''Hey hey why are you screaming?''Logan asked.

''How you could do this to her?''he yelled and stood up in front of was teller than him.

''What i did to her?''he yelled back.

''you knocked up her''he yelled again.

''Please James calm down''i try to relax him''He didn't do something are you so upset?''i asked him.

''I don't know.I feel like i don' protect you'he answered me.

''You are so stupid.I'm fine everything is you are going to be uncle.''i kissed his cheek.

''Heah''he said and smiled.''I love you bab sister''he said.

''I love you to big brother.''i said and his hugged i can say hw took it very very very calm and also agreed to be uncle and hepls us,Kelly the same she was very happy to be aunt.


	4. Find the baby!

Logan's pov.

I can't belive it.5 months now.5 months when we first found that we are going to be parents with y/n. I want this baby a lot,it's mines and by beautiful girlfriend . Today we are going to an doctor's apartment to fing out the sex of the !I went over to the bed to wake up sleep so peaceful.

''Baby wake up '' i said to her.

''Why? ''she asked while yawned.

''We have to go to find the sex of our baby '' i remind her.

''Logan i'm sooo tired''she complained.

''You slept last night?''i asked her.

''A baby kicked a lot''she said.

''Really?''i asked and i was very happy.

''Yeah,now help me to stand up''she told me.

''Now beauty.''i said and took her stood up.

''Thank you Logie''she said and i smilled.Y/n waked to the closet and take out so comfortable clothes.

''It's ok?''she asked me.

''Yeap sweat pie,so wonderful.''she smiled nad kissed my cheek.

''Now put your butt up and let's go''she said and the keys and we left the house.

~At doctor's~

''I have stress' she said.

''Why?''i questioned her try not to laughed but the nurse interrupted us.

''Mr Henderson,Miss Robert can see you now.''she told us.

''Logan hepl me''y/n said and pulled me back to her.

''It is so difficult to sit up?''i asked her.

''You don't have idea.''she informed me.I hepled her and we went to the doctor office.

''Hello Mr. Henderson.''she said.

''Hello Miss Robert''we said at the same time.

''Please Miss y/l/n sit in this bed.''she said and saw y/n the bed.I quicly help het to lay down.

''That will be a little cold.''the doctor said and put jel on y/n just squeezed her tur our attension to the monitor.

''Here.''the doctor pointed in the screen.I saw a very small body.

''So how it is?''y/n asked.

''Ohh they both very healthy.''she told us.

''They?So it is twins?''i asked her.

''Yes,it's twins.''she said us.I and y/n looked in each others eyes and smiled.

''You want to find the sex of the babies?''the doctor ased us.

''Yes.''y/n said.

''Well,..you are going to have a lovely pair of twins...boys.''she said.

''Boys?''y/n asked and has a worryfied look.

''Yes,so you will born until 15 April.''she informed us.

''Thank you so much Miss Robert.''we said to smiled.I hepled y/n to to sit in the car and i start it.

''How are you?''i broked the silence.

''Ohh very good.''she said and smiled.

''We have two boys.''i said again and grebbed her hand.

''I can't believe gonna have twins and twins boys.I'm so happy.''she said and tried to kissed my cheek but she just sreamed.

''Y/n what happen baby?''i aske dher with full worry.

''Oh my gosh they kiched very ''she said to me.

''Really?''i asked yer and put my hand on her belly while i parked the car in our then i fell a kicked in my hand.I looked up at her ans she smiled.

''Ohh it's wonderful.''i said and kissed her lips.

At home.

''Y/n what you want to do now?''i asked her.

''I don't know.''she said and drank water.

''Wai a minute..you want to go and look for baby stuffs?''i recommend.

''Oh that's is a very good idea.''she said and grabbed her purse.

''Let's go then.''i said and get out off house.

At mall.

''We have to go to the boys stuffs.''she said.

''Sure''i said and walked then the phone rang.I search to my pocket but i could'n find it.

''Logan answer the fucking phone.''she said a little angry.

''Now''i said and finally found it.''Yes?''i answred.

''Logan,Carlos here.''It was ovbiously Carlos.

''Hey 's up?''i asked him.

''Who is?''y/n asked me while she was looking clothed for the boys.

''Carlos.''i ansered her.

''Give y/n kisses from me.''Carlos said.

'You have kisses from him''i told her.

''Give him too''she said and turn her attension to the clothes again.

''Well why was the call for?''i asked him.

''I will made dinner tonight and the guys and the girls will will come?''she told me.

''Wait to ask y/n.''i told him then i asked her.

''We're in''i said him.

'' ,you went to the doctor?''he asked .

''Yep we went.''i said him and looked at y/n.

''So what is the sex of the baby?''he asked once again.

''At the now we'll see you soon.''i said him and hung up.

''So you find anything?''i asked her.

'' ,this and this.''she said and showed me a pair of clothes and a pair of Pyjamas which have the Batman on both of the them.

''They're gonna be Batman fans?''i asked smiled.

At Carlos house.

Carlos pov.

''When they will come?''i asked the boys.

''I don't know''James said.

''They're found the sex of the baby?''Jo asked.

''You don't know?''Kendall asked raised his eyebrows.

''No.I should be?''she asked and looked everyone on the room.

''Yess!''everyone said.

''You are her bestfriend.''i said.

''No she didn't..''but she cut off by the dorr bell.

''Hey everyone.''Logan said and walked in.

''Finally,you happen?''the guys asked.

''Nothing very serious.Y/n just have little pains.''he said.

''Is verything ok sweat?''i asked her and hugged her.

''Yes everything it's ok.''she said and kissed me.

''So the sex of the baby is..''Kendall asked.

''Well are twins.''Logan said and smiled.

Your pov.

Everyone were socked.

''Twins?''Carlos asked.

''Yea Litos.''i said.

''And what they are?Let me guess girls who like uncle James?''James said and smiled himself.

''Hahaha,you are so funny.''Logan said.''No they're both boys.''he finished.

''Both?''Jo asked.

''Yes,both''i said.

''That's fanatstic.''Camille said.

''Congratulations guys.''Kendall said and eceryone hugges us and congratulationed.

At night-home.

''Y/n?''Logan shouted.

''Yes?''i shouted back.

''Where is the laptop?''he asked.

'Emm,it's not in the bed?''i said him.

''No!''he answered.

''Aaa,it is in the living room.''i said remered where the last time i saw it.

''Why you want it?''i asked him coming out off the bathroom.

''I want to tell the Rushers about the i?''he begged.

''Of course you can honey''i said and kissed his log in his twitter and started writing about the a few minutes a lot of retweets and answers.

''Let's ckeck it''he said while i sit beside him on the couch.

''Sure''i said and started to check the answers.''This one''i pointed in the screen.

''Have you choose names for the babies?''he read that.

''Ohh good question.''i said.

''Well we don't yet but when we scoose you'll know.''he read a few mores and then we went to the bed.

''Well y/n what names you want?''Logan asked me.

''I don't have something?''i asked him.

''I like Nathan and Alexander.''he said.

''Then the one is Nathan Alexander Henderson.''i said.

''You picked the second one''he said and take me in his hands and hugged my belly.

''Well..emm... Michael you say?''i asked him.

''I love it.''he said and kissed my lips.

''Nathan Alexander and Mason Michael Henderson''i said.

''Yeap my baby boys.''he said and later we slept in each others arms.

Logan's pov.

I wake up and y/n was sleeping in my arms,my hand was protectively in her hand.I was looking her while she was sleeping but this moment interrupted by the door bell.I stood up slowly not to wake up y/n.I went downstairs and opened it.

''Mom dad what are you doing here?''it was my family.

''We're coming here for a visit.''my mom said.

''Logiee'' Presley shouted. I picked her in my lap and kissed her cheek.

''Come inside''I told them and they come in.

''Where is y/n?'' Presley asked.

''Right here.''she stod there and mom stood up and hugged her and also Presley.

''How are you sweatheart?''my mom asked her and circling her belly.

''I'm fine!''she told her.

''Well have you find the sex of the baby?''my dad asked.

''Yeahh..''i said.

''Well?''he asked.

''Well it was twins boys.''he said.

''Twins?''they said at the same time.

''Yes.''i said and y/n sat beside me and Presley sat beside her also.

''Two troubles.''my dad said and smiled.

''Mmm''i 10 minutes me and my dad was outside while my 2/3 of my family was with y/n.

Your pov.

''Are you ok sweatheart?''Pam,Logan's mom,asked.

''Yes,i'm fine''i said and smiled.

''Y/n?''Presley said.

''Yes,baby girl?''i aked her.

''You are going to have 2 babies?''she questioned.

''Yes honey.''her mom all the time looked my belly.

''And they're both boys?''she asked again.

''Yes Pres''i told her.

''I wanted a girl.''she told us.I take her in my arms and kissed her while she placed her hands in my neck.

''Presley,it's you can play with are going to teach them and learn them new stuffs.''i smiled.

''Y/n sweat?''Pam started.

''Yes Miss Pam?''i told her.

''No miss,just Pam''she said and i smiled.''If you wanted anything anything just called me any time''she said me.

''Thank you so 's mean so much for me.''i said then Logan and his dad come in.

''Well Pam we have to go.''Jeffrey said.

''Yes,sure.''she said and stood greeted us and left.

''Y/n are you ok?''Logan asked.

''Yes,why?''i asked him.

''Oh are hungry?''he asked again.

''Hell yes,like wolf.''i said and opened the fridge.

''Then go and dressed.''he said.

''Why?Where are we going?''i asked.

''We are gonnaeat outside.''he said.I went upstairs and get arrived and we ate.


	5. Author's note

I think i will stop this story for a while but i will write one which is ''Based on this one''.This story will be based on the families of btr members but is Logan story what are you say?


End file.
